Dear Edward
by BrunetteWithBrains
Summary: Bella has loved Edward all her life. When her journal of personal letters to him is found by a popular gossip anchor on a nation-wide news show, the search for the mysterious Edward is on. What will happen if Edward hears the gossip? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**This is my first Fanfic and I hope you guys like it. **

**I'm currently looking for a beta, so if anyone who reads this is interested in helping me out, PM or review and let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters! I own nothing!**

* * *

BPOV

It was finally Friday. Only one more day until the weekend. Tonight, my pillow and I have a major date with the TV and a tub of Ben and Jerry's.

This week had been too hard for my taste. Tanya had been awful, Jessica couldn't be trusted to get her stuff done and not flirt with every moving male creature, and Mike just couldn't take the hint that I was not interested in any way, shape or form.

Sometime I just really want to quit. I'd always wanted to be a baker and open up my own shop, but somehow I got sucked into the beauty and glamour of working at a law firm. Newton & Denali law firm was a prominent name in the business. Most people thought that I should be glad to have gotten a job there, straight out of law school. I hated it.

I grabbed my coffee and paid the barista before walking out of the Starbucks. It was a really cold morning, and my warm coffee felt nice. Sometimes I wished I had sucked it up about the environment and just bought a car, but looking around helped me realized what I was trying to save. Living in Richmond, Virginia made winters very beautiful, but also very cold. Today was casual Friday, so I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that tucked into my chocolate brown boots with knee high socks underneath, a chocolate brown sweater, and my favorite Forks High Football sweatshirt. Also, my ever present class ring necklace was hidden under my sweater. I never took that off.

It was only a mile from my apartment to the firm, but I wanted to get there before my coffee froze in its cup. Finally, I could see my building. I picked up my pace a little to get to the warmth faster. The snow was starting to melt on my boots and soak through to my socks. I was about ten feet from the door when I tripped.

I closed my eyes waiting for the freezing cold impact. My coffee went flying and landed a few feet away, quickly freezing into more snow. When I hit the ground, snow went everywhere. It quickly melted into icy water from my body heat, making me thoroughly soaked. I groaned in frustration and got up. I was shivering violently by now because I was so cold. Shaking off the last of the snow and water, I walked the rest of the way to my office.

As soon as I opened the door, warm air hit me. It felt so good.

"Bella?!" cried a worried voice. I snapped my eyes open to see a shocked looking Alice staring at me. Alice was my best friend and one of the top lawyers at the firm. We had known each other since freshmen year at college.

"H-h-hey Al-lice!" I stuttered out. I couldn't stop shivering and it was impairing my speech.

"Oh my god Bells! What happened to you? You look like you just fell in a lake and got cut up on the ice!" She ran up to me and started pulling me into her office.

"I j-j-just t-t-t-trip-p-ped out-t-side." She looked at me in disbelief.

"Okay, well sit down. That's a nasty looking cut you've got on the side of your head and it's gonna need some TLC," she said, forcing me into a chair.

I felt a drop of something slide down my cheek and reached up to brush away what I thought was water. That was when I smelled the blood. The room started spinning and I could faintly hear Alice yelling my name in alarm before everything went black.

I woke up on my couch at home under about twelve blankets with the heater blasting and the TV on. I was confused. Did I oversleep? I though, panicked. I looked on the coffee table in front of me to find a note from Alice.

_Bella,_

_I had Jake help me bring you home. _

_Don't worry, everything's fine with the office. _

_You're sick, and Tanya can't make you work if you're unconscious._

_It's about eleven right now and your fever broke a half-hour ago. _

_If it's been six hours, take more meds. _

_I have soup in the fridge and meds in the cabinet. _

_I had to leave because Tanya's a b._

_Call me if you need anything._

_Love you and hope you get better soon,_

_Alice_

I looked at the glowing digits above the TV to see that it was about six o'clock. Alice and I normally got home to our shared apartment at seven. She left early every morning because her position was more important, and she had more hours.

The apartment was a mess. There were still some of my boxes in my room from the move from my last apartment that I never bothered to unpack, and it looked like the basic house chores hadn't been done in a while. I sighed and got out the cleaning supplies.

Cleaning the house only ate up a half hour, so I started on my boxes in my room. There were five boxes, four filled with books and the other with clothes. I started on the clothes, washing the dusty or dirty ones and putting the others in my closet. The boxes of books were next and those went by fairly quickly. There was one box left and I was almost done when I came across the strangest book.

At the bottom of the cardboard box underneath my favorite romantic classics was a thick red journal with a gold B engraved it the cover. The book had been filled up long ago, but had scraps of paper glued into ever page so there was almost no room left. The book was thick, and easily recognizable to me. How could I ever forget my eighth birthday present?

The sight of the book brought back memories of shining bronze hair, pale alabaster skin, and emerald green eyes. Edward. I had known and loved him all my life until the day he left my life for good.

I opened up the pages to the familiar handwriting. A nostalgic smell wafted through the air bringing me back to Forks, Washington, the heavily forested town I grew up in. The passages were each dated and most included drawings or sketches. It was actually kind of fun to flip through the pages and watch my penmanship progress. As I flipped, I scanned some of the letters to my love.

_Dear Edward,_

_I got this book today for my birthday. I'm eight and I think we you should realize that you love me as much as I…_

_Dear Edward,_

_We started middle school! I can't wait for the first dance. Please talk to me. I think we…_

_Dear Edward,_

_We had another conversation today. It was so amazing. I dropped my pencil and you grabbed it for me. When I said thank you, you said…_

_Dear Edward,_

_Why are you acting so weird around me? I'm your best friend. We share almost everything. Lately you've been moody and I want you to know that you can talk to me about…_

_Dear Edward,_

_Why did you leave me? Are you trying to break my heart? I haven't been able to function without you and only a few people noticed your absence since you drifted away. Please come home…_

_Dear Edward,_

_It's time for Prom. I miss you. Did you know that I had always pictured you and I going and winning Prom King and Queen? I can't even go because I don't have any friends to go with…_

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm in college now and it's so different. I miss Charlie and really wish you were here experiencing this with me. I still think about…_

I couldn't help but cry, feeling the pain of losing my best friend all over again. It hurts when the sole object of your devotion suddenly leaves without even telling you, his best friend.

Without thinking, I grabbed a pen and started writing on the last few pages…

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please click the little purple box that says 'Go' and leave me a review giving feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Edward

_Dear Edward_

_Well, I know I never expected to write in this again. I haven't written in years and now I just feel silly. I'll have to try to get back into the comfort of writing down my feelings again. _

_Life here in Vermont is so boring. I graduated college and am working at a law office now. I know I wanted to be a baker, and I still do, but I don't think that will happen any time soon. I will be leaving the firm I'm at soon though. Wow, when did I come to that conclusion? I guess I sort of realized all along that I'd never be there for long._

_I'm home sick today. It is winter and I caught pneumonia on my walk to work. No, I don't own a car. I'm trying to be a regular Super Girl and save the ozone layer by doing my part and not emitting carbon gasses into the atmosphere. Anyway, my friend was here taking care of me but had to leave because of a work emergency. I never could stay still for very long, so I started cleaning when I came across this. I flipped through it and read some of my previous letters._

_I still think about you daily. How could I not? You were my best friend and the subject of my practically lifelong love. I still love you and wish you were here to make the long days shorter. Why did you leave me? Why couldn't you even say goodbye?_

_Oh gosh, Edward. What did I get myself into when I sat by you in Biology junior year? I could have saved myself so much heartbreak. Mind you, I still would have been devastated, but becoming your friend and getting to know you on a more personal level helped me realize just how much I loved you. Then you grew distant, sinking out of everyone's lives and thoughts until you just disappeared altogether. No one really cared as much as I did. _

_Senior year, I was a ghost, constantly writing my feelings in letters I knew I would never send. Did you know that this book of letters dates back to fourth grade? I know it seems pathetic, but I poured my heart and soul into these. Other girls wrote in their fancy little diaries while I wrote letters to the boy I liked. _

_And now here I sit, 24 and crying over an old unrequited love that was the reason for my turning down dates right and left for my first two years of college. I need to move on, Edward, but I can't. I've tried, believe me I have. I think that was the purpose for not writing since sophomore year in college. I can't get you out of my mind, out of my heart. _

_I'm thinking about moving and starting up my own bake shop. I don't know where I'll move, but I know it'll be on the coast and I'll be out of here by next May. It's currently December, so I have about five months. _

_I don't know why I did it, but I also wrote down my current address and home phone number. As if I'd ever be careless enough to loose this and risk having you find it! Oh well, old habits die hard. I've done that for every move or change in phone number I ever had._

_I think this will be the last letter I write. I've wasted to much time wishing for you to notice me and when you did, documenting it and looking to deeply for hidden sign of your returned love. So this is it. _

_For the final time, _

_Love with All My Heart and Soul,_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

And with that, I closed the book and sealed my heart.


End file.
